


For a Kid Who’s Epithet is Drowsy He Sure Seems to Hate Sleep

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I’m p sure this is my first actual sylvie centric fic, he’s trans and he doesn’t fucking sleep why does he do this to himself, museum sibling squad shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Sylvie is a rational person. Sylvie knows he needs sleep. Sylvie proceeds to do the exact opposite of sleeping and faces the consequences.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	For a Kid Who’s Epithet is Drowsy He Sure Seems to Hate Sleep

Sylvie had started typing out his latest research paper shortly after nine. Taking only the time to have a small snack around midnight, he worked almost entirely throughout the night. It was only around sunrise that his eyelids began to feel heavy. Getting up from his laptop for the first time in hours, Sylvie somewhat groggily stumbled towards the kitchen in search of coffee. He flipped on the light switch and opened the cabinet, rummaging around for the instant coffee. After assembling it and putting it in the microwave, he had a few moments to himself. He cherished these moments to just take a breath and look out at his back yard and listen to the sheep play... wait, sheep? Sylvie took off his glasses and cleaned them on his hoodie before quickly putting them back on. Okay, he definitely wasn’t seeing things, they were out there alright. The microwave beeped but Sylvie paid it no mind, carefully focusing on un-summoning the sheep running around his backyard. The sheep slowly faded back out of existence and Sylvie eagerly opened the microwave and grabbed his cup of coffee. “I guess I must be more tired than I thought, usually my epithet doesn’t start getting out of control until I’ve been up for...” he noticed the clock on wall which now read 6:02am. “Ah, I guess I’ve already been up for 21 hours, that explains... a lot.”

He proceeded to down half the cup of coffee right there in the kitchen, then took the rest back to his desk. “Okay I’ll just work for a little while longer then I’ll try to get some sleep.” After some time spent working on the paper a little while turned into a much longer period of time as he worked right on through his set times, each time reasoning that he would only work for another half hour. It wasn’t until eleven when he heard a knock on the door. Looking out the window he saw Molly and Giovanni outside waiting on the porch. When Molly spotted him she gave a small wave and Sylvie quickly ran to open the door. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing here? I didn’t think we were supposed to hang out until Saturday?” Molly and Giovanni exchanged nervous glances. “Dude today is Saturday...” Giovanni trailed off as they noticed Sylvie’s eye twitching. Molly nudged Giovanni. “Uhh is he okay?” They shrugged. “He looks pretty tired Beartrap, maybe we should come back some other day.” Molly was about to agree when Sylvie interjected. “Really! It’s fine! I’m fine! Everything’s fine!” He shouted with slightly too much emphasis on the last ‘fine’. Slightly calmer now he continued. “Please, come in, I’ll get ready to go and we can leave in a few minutes.” Molly and Giovanni obliged despite their concern for the boy. The two walked over and sat down on the pastel yellow couch while Sylvie appeared to be attempting to remember what he was supposed to do next. 

“Did you guys want any breakfast or something?” Sylvie mumbled, trying his best to avoid a yawn. Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you seriously need some sleep, how long have you been up for?” Molly added. “Also wouldn’t it really be more of an early lunch at this point?” Sylvie pouted at both of his friend’s responses. “It’s only been 26 hours, I can stay up for way longer than that if I need to it’s fine, and besides I have things to do today. Also time is a social construct so breakfast can be whenever I want it to be!” Molly frowned. “But Sylvie you need sleep, you can’t go for this long without it!” Sylvie shook his head and again began to protest before he was interrupted by Giovanni. “We’ll talk about the breakfast thing later but for now, no outings for you Mr. Yoyo until you’ve gotten a decent amount of sleep.” Sylvie groaned in protest, although neither Molly nor Giovanni were sure whether he was protesting being sent to bed or Giovanni’s nickname for him.

Sylvie grumbled for a moment and gave up his protest begrudgingly. “Fine I’ll go to bed, but only because of the health consequences not sleeping can have! It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re making me go bed!” Giovanni shrugged. “Whatever works for ya buddy.” Molly gave a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry Sylvie, as soon as your well rested I promise we’ll hang out together and have fun.” Sylvie rolled his eyes, he was grateful to have friends that were so willing to look out for his needs but he hated feeling like a kid being told to go to bed. Molly and Giovanni began to escort Sylvie to his bedroom. “Syl, you’ve gotta remember to take care of yourself, whatever kept you up all night isn’t as important as your mental and physical health, after all, all my minions need to be in tip top shape for our crime adventures!” Sylvie raised an eyebrow. “Don’t call me Syl, but... you are right I guess, no research paper should be getting in the way of my sleep like it did.” Giovanni stifled a giggle at the idea that glorified homework could be that interesting to Sylvie. “We can rearrange our hang out plans later dude, just get some rest.” Molly nodded in agreement. “You can text us when you feel better and we can make some plans, but I think you should get some sleep now, the flock of sheep following us down the hall seems to be getting bigger.” She glanced nervously at the flock as another sheep popped into existence. Sylvie sighed and tried to focus on getting rid of them, significantly thinning out the flock.

“Alright, I’m gonna go to bed now I guess, Thanks again for helping bring me back to reality, I know I can get a little irrational when I’m tired so reasoning with me probably isn’t an easy task. Night, night guys.” He opened his bedroom door and yawned. “You guys can just let yourselves out, night!” And with that he shut the door behind him and was probably out like a light shortly after. Giovanni glanced down at Molly. “For a kid who’s epithet is drowsy, he sure seems to hate sleep. At least he’s self aware of how bratty he can be.” They added the last part with a smirk. Molly shrugged. “Yeah I guess, so now that our original plans have been, um disrupted, did you have any other ideas for what we could do today?” They smiled excitedly. “I’ve got just the thing! We can do some crime things! I’ll call my boys!” The pair happily skipped out of Sylvie’s house back to Giovanni’s car eager to start their plans. Sylvie may not have been able to tag along on this adventure but they would definitely fill him in on the details once he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic be sure to check out my other epithet erased fics! You can also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
